


Confrontation

by eClair23



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Newt confronts President Picquery about getting Tina her job back.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 35





	Confrontation

A soft but determined knock fell on President Picquery’s door.

“Come in.”

Newt Scamander poked his head in first, then the rest of him followed tentatively. “Madame President? I was wondering if I might have a word with you, about Miss Goldstein.”

She nodded, indicating a chair on the other side of her desk. “Have a seat, Mr. Scamander.”

He accepted her offer, perching on the edge of his seat like a bird, restless and ready to get moving again. “Madame President, please correct me if I’m wrong, but I am under the impression that Miss Goldstein has recently been demoted from her post as Auror.”

“Yes.”

“I believe you were wrong in your decision to remove her from that post. Tina–Miss Goldstein–stands up for those who are weaker than herself, and because of that she loses her job? I simply cannot understand the logic behind it.”

“Mr. Scamander, Goldstein’s actions led to a mass obliviation. She broke the Statute of Secrecy, and the ramifications were severe. I cannot allow that kind of behavior.”

“She defended a child who was being abused for his magic, surely there is provision for that in your law?”

“She displayed magic in front of a group of No-Majs, which was entirely uncalled for.”

“Tina is a wonderful investigator. She tracked me down before anyone else, even though she was no longer required to do so by her job. She brought me before you minutes after she found me, and you refused to listen to her. You punished her only a day later when she brought me to your attention again. She did the right thing and you humiliated her in front of the entire Congress. I simply cannot understand why you can’t see her value.”

“Mr. Scamander-”

He was on a roll now, his voice rising in confidence and volume as he stood. “I’m not finished. Tina is compassionate. She’s fiercely kind, and she defends the oppressed and the vulnerable, and you punish her for that? She deserves better than that, you know that she does, and I will not sit idly by and allow you to treat her like this. She is the best employee and the best human you could possibly hope to have on your side, and it’s high time you started appreciating her as she deserves.” He paused, breathing hard. “Ma’am.”

“Mr. Scamander. If you would let me get a word in edgewise, I would tell you that I’ve made up my mind. As soon as we’re done here, I will contact Miss Goldstein and inform her that she has been reinstated, thanks to your efforts.”

“You-you will?” Newt looked gobsmacked.

Picquery chuckled. “Yes. Now, if you’re quite finished, I need to send a memo to Goldstein.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you, Madame President. I believe that will be all.”

“I hope so.” _Goldstein might have a suitor on her hands pretty soon._ Piquery chuckled under her breath.


End file.
